The present invention generally relates to a portable scanning apparatus, and more particularly to a portable scanning apparatus capable of independently storing a large amount of data which can be transferred to a microprocessor or computer.
Conventional non-portable scanners used for scanning various indicia such as alpha numeric (i.e. text including letters and numbers) and non-alpha numeric (drawings, sketches or non-textual) images are known in the art. Depending on the quality of a scanner, the scanner may replicate simple to detailed documents, including pictorial images. However, conventional non-portable scanners do not include a memory component or include a limited memory component incapable of storing even minimal scanned-in data. In order to edit or manipulate scanned-in indicia, the scanner must be electrically coupled to a microprocessor, such as a computer, via an electrical connection, such as a cable connection.
In a normal setting, a conventional non-portable scanner is positioned adjacent a host computer such that the scanner is electrically coupled to the computer via a cable connection. Once the scanner scans in the desired indicia, the user utilizes the computer to download the scanned in version of the indicia to the computer, where it can be saved in its present format, manipulated, saved in the manipulated format, or printed. Additional information may be incorporated into the scanned-in indicia via a keypad or control buttons associated with the scanner.
Conventional portable scanners or hand-held scanners are also known in the art. Portable scanners are physically controlled by a user""s hand and are often much less expensive than a non-portable scanner. Portable scanners provide greater flexibility than non-portable scanners with respect to reproducing indicia that cannot be passed through or positioned on a non-portable scanner. For example, physical items that are not part of a physical paper document may be scanned in via a portable scanner. Further, physical items that are incorporated into a larger structure, such as a book, or are secured to a larger structure, such as a wall or a shelf, may be scanned in via certain portable scanner. Like non-portable scanners, some portable scanners permit additional information to be incorporated into the scanned-in indicia or items via a keypad or control buttons associated with the scanner.
While conventional portable scanners provide greater flexibility in replicating desired indicia or items, conventional portable scanners must be physically connected to a host computer or network. Conventional portable scanners do not include a limited memory component incapable of storing even minimal scanned-in data. In most instances, conventional portable scanners are electrically coupled to a host computer or network via a cable connection. Therefore, even portable scanners known in the art are not truly portable in that they must be physically connected to a host computer or network via a cable connection, and thus suffer from the physical limitations of proximity to the host computer.
There is a continuing need for a truly portable scanner that is capable of self-storing scanned-in indicia or items. The stored indicia or items may then later be downloaded to a host computer or network at a convenient time. The portable scanning device should include a memory component capable of storing a substantial amount of information such that frequent downloading is not necessary.
The present invention is a portable scanning device for replicating images, such as indicia or items, and for self-storing the images. The portable scanning device includes a housing and an indicia-detecting component positioned within the housing. The indicia-detecting component generates a light beam directed along a light path towards the images to be replicated and receives reflected light from the image to be replicated. The indicia-detecting component produces electric signals representative of the image to be replicated. The portable scanning device further includes an atomic resolution storage device positioned within the housing and electrically coupled to the indicia-detecting component. The atomic resolution storage device is capable of storing a large volume of information regarding the images.
In one embodiment, the portable scanning device includes a microprocessor electrically coupled to the indicia-detecting component and to the atomic resolution storage device for manipulating information regarding the images. In another embodiment, a controller is electrically coupled to the indicia-detecting component and the atomic resolution storage device.
In another embodiment, the portable scanning device further includes a keyboard electrically coupled to the indicia-detecting component and to the atomic resolution storage device which both enables manual data entry and controls the indicia-detecting component. In another embodiment, the portable scanning device includes a display disposed on the housing for displaying information. In yet another embodiment, the portable scanning device includes a microprocessor electrically coupled to the indicia-detecting component, the keyboard, the display, and/or the atomic resolution storage device. In yet a further embodiment, the portable scanning device includes an input/output port electrically coupled to the storage device adapted to interconnect the portable scanning apparatus to an exterior microprocessor, such as a computer.
In another embodiment, the atomic resolution storage device includes a field emitter and a storage medium. The field emitter is fabricated by semiconductor microfabrication techniques capable of generating an electron beam current. The storage medium is in proximity to the field emitter and includes a storage area in one of a plurality of states to represent the information stored in the storage area.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of one embodiment of a portable scanning device in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram including various electrical components of one embodiment of a portable scanning device in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 3 illustrates a side view of one embodiment of a storage device in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a simplified schematic diagram illustrating one embodiment of a storage device in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a top view of one embodiment of the storage device in accordance with the present invention as shown from lines 5xe2x80x945 of FIG. 3.
FIG. 6 is a diagram illustrating field emitters reading from storage areas of one embodiment of a storage device in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a portable scanner electrically coupled to a host computer in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of another embodiment of a portable scanner in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 9 is a block diagram including various electrical components of another embodiment of a portable scanning device in accordance with the present invention.